Compound bows are well known and many of them have eccentrically mounted pulleys over which the string passes for minimizing the force required to hold the string in a fully drawn position. While these eccentric type bows do, in fact, reduce the force required for holding the bow in the fully drawn position, this adversely affects the carry through force of the bow. In conventional eccentric bows there is a loss in the carrythrough thrust or force as a result of the eccentrics.
In the conventional recurved bow, while it is very efficient from the standpoint of letoff loss, one major problem is that the pulling force required from drawing the string from a release position to a fully drawn position is not uniform.
Examples of compound bows are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,609, 3,993,039, 3,854,467, 3,987,777 and 3,923,035.